


Moonchild

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by RM's moonchild, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, nothing much related to the song tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Hakyeon is vampire, yet not an ordinary one. He doesn't care about anything at all anymore, driving Hongbin insane with worry every new moon.(Alternatively; moonchildren are vampires who lose immortality and become weak during a new moon, when their source of power is nowhere in sight.)





	Moonchild

Laughter echoed throughout the streets. The music played, and the scent of food and happiness wafted through the air. The night was a darkening blue, with only the lights of the city to illuminate it, the moon on a leave and stars hidden behind airs of smoke.

Hakyeon tipped his head back and laughed at a joke one of the girls said. She had short hair dyed red and brown eyes. Her eyes looked mysty as she watched him, like a predator ready to devour its prey.

"So," she started, fingers pushing back strands of hair (why did all girls do this) "do you have somewhere to be tonight?"

 _Nice_ , he thought, no more bustling around the bush as she was doing for the past hour. He propped his arm on the outdoor bar's coutertop, smiling the way he knew his lips looked enticing.

"With you my dear," he drawled, leaning in closer, "I will always have somewhere to be."

The girl blushed and giggled, Hakyeon smirking at the antics as two more girls appeared on his other side.

"Oppa! What about us, huh? Don't you want go around together~?"

She pursed her lips as she said this, and Hakyeon, not one to deny, walked with all three in between the numerous stalls lining the streets.

It was all going fine and dandy, him getting a few pecks on the cheeks and winking at staring guys and girls who immediately looked away with a hint of red.

Until he got stabbed.

"Dear child! Forgive me! Are you hurt?!"

It was a woman in her mid forties. Her knife had pierced his shoulder , blood slowly pooling on the blue shirt.

It was small enough not to cut in deep, and he saw the spectators who were watching the woman juggle knives in awe before now slowly backing away. One look at the her eyes, Hakyeon knew the action was anything but an accident.

Pulling it out, he glared at her before waving off the girls, his legs now more wobbly as he walked on. Hakyeon placed a hand in his shoulder and winced in pain, his vision becoming blurrier. He had drank too much wine, and now it was finally seeming to register.

The injury was not supposed to be this severe anyway.

If only he was a human.

Huffing, he made past the giant wooden gates to the outer area of the field, it devoid with any people or light.

Hakyeon grunted as he hobbled along, the blood starting to gush out, spilling through his short and onto his hands. Just as he thought to sit-

A snarl.

"Why does it always have to be me?" Hakyeon swore under his breath. A werewolf was nearby, and knowing who he was they'd never leave him alone.

Hakyeon walked forward, legs trying to pick up the pace while his senses kept picking signals. Leaves crunching. Wet earth being stepped on. Heavy breathing. The smell of pines and wood.

They were getting closer. Hakyeon was getting slower.

He reached a tree, and put his hand on it to steady himself. _Let me get caught,_ he thought bitterly, _it'll end this curse anyway._

Strength seemed to leave him by the second. Alarm bells fans in his head telling him to _run, run now or else you won't be able to stand any longer look you're falling run run run-_

Hakyeon's knees gave out just as a strong pair of hands carried him off his feet. Sweat matted his forehead, and he could feel the warmth of the body he was being carried by warm him.

"Shit. Don't worry, I'm here. Please, keep your eyes open...Hongbin...kill me...you...hurt-"

The words slowly faded away, the last of his strength abandoning him as his eyes succumbed to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add extra parts as I go, so drop by some time to check it out!


End file.
